Rosario Vampire: Reboot
by naruteoh123
Summary: My reboot of the series with Tsukune as an ex-member of Iscariot Section XIII was enrolled into Yokai Academy for the investigation of Fairy Tail. Little did he knew what will be waiting for him at there. Rated-T for now. Might changed to M for violence.


**Prologue**

The weather was nice in the spring time of Japan. A man can be seen walking on a small lane towards an orphanage located in a wood not far away from a small town. The man was wearing a black cassock with a silver rosary hanging on his neck that indicates that he is a priest. His blonde spiky hair and a large wedge shaped scar across his face have managed to attract some attention from the passerby. Some of the townsfolk whispered among themselves and speculating about the man's identity but most of them was shut up by the man's intimidating glare that shot through the round glasses that he is wearing. He keeps continues walking until he reach the porch of the orphanage where he saw a fifteen years old teenager was lecturing a group of kids. Among the kids, a boy with bare feet can be seen crying out loud.

"Now, now, where are the shoes that you guys are hiding from Ryuichi?" The teen was speaking with a stern voice with his hands placing on his hip.

"We…we've lost them in the river just now Tsukune _ni-san_," A boy answered the question with stutter in his voice. The rest of the kids were looking at on the ground avoiding Tsukune's glare. "We are sorry Tsukune _ni-san._ We were just wanted to play and have some fun."

"And by watching the shoe owner crying about his shoe is the way you guys having fun?" Questioned Tsukune with a more hardened voice that caused the children cringed in fear. "Is that your meaning of fun?"

The kids left speechless from Tsukune's questions. After few moments later, Tsukune let out a small sigh and said, "Listen, having fun is not a bad thing. Everyone have a right to have fun and be happy. But if the so called fun is build upon other's sorrow. Then it's a very bad thing to do. This type of person is the lowest scum walking on earth. Do you guys want to be like that?"

All of the kids shook their head in response which softened Tsukune's expression. He then turns to the crying boy and slapped the boy's head and said, "And you. You should stop crying now. What is gone has gone. It's useless to crying about it. Your shoes would be coming back even though you cried for whole day."

The boy answered with a sob, "But those are my favorite shoes…" Tsukune handed him a pair of his own shoes before the boy can finished.

"Then you can have these. These are my favorite shoes." said Tsukune with a smile.

All of kids were stunned from Tsukune's action. The boy was stopped crying and hesitantly received the pair of shoes that larger than his own. He then asked carefully, "But Tsukune ni-san, why are you giving me your favorite shoes?"

"Because you said you want a pair of shoes," said Tsukune while place his hand on the boy. He then walked in a few steps with his barefoot and continues, "Don't I make it just fine with wearing my favorite shoe? All of us were born with a barefoot and will left this world with a barefoot. So there is no need to cry about the things that are not part of us. Am I right?"

All of the kids were standing at there silently while listening Tsukune's lecture. When Tsukune finished his lecture. one of the kids broke the silence by standing out and apologized to the boy, an action will be soon followed by the others. After that, Tsukune instructed all of them go back to their own room. As all the kids dispersed, the boy who took Tsukune's shoe walked towards Tsukune clumsily. He was wearing the shoes that were not fit to his foot size.

Looking and the boy's action, all Tsukune do is just smile at boy and asked, "You don't want them anymore?"

The boy responded by shaking his head. He then took off the shoes and hand it back to Tsukune.

"Guess they're too large for you huh?" Tsukune grinned while receiving his shoes from the boy. The boy then gave back Tsukune a bright grin before he walk back to his room with barefoot.

As Tsukune wearing his shoes, the man just now slowly approached towards him and greeted with heavy Scottish accented English, "It's been a long time. Aono."

Tsukune answered with English fluently, "Yeah, it's been a long time. Father Anderson." As he finished wearing his shoes, he stood up and continues, "Of all the places, I never imagine I will meet you again at here."

Father Alexander Anderson just laughed heartily, "I always longed to visit the Country of the Rising Sun. Besides, I also want to see how one of my students doing at here. I hope he was doing fine"

"Then I am sorry to disappoint you Father that he is doing terribly at here," replied Tsukune with a sigh. "Anyway, you must be tired from the long journey. Please come in and have a seat." Tsukune suggested.

"My pleasure," agreed Anderson. He then followed Tsukune's lead into the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the orphanage<strong>,

Both of them are now inside a room that serves as staff's office. The room was moderate in size but it was full with expensive look furniture that made by high quality woods. At one of the side of the room, there was a huge bookshelf that filled with many ancient books. The decoration of the room was simple yet majestic looking. Occasionally, the voice of children happily playing at the outside of the building can be heard through the window.

"I hope that Japanese tea is suit to your taste. It's very hard to find any good quality red tea at this region." said Tsukune apologetically as he is pouring hot tea into a mug. He then offered the mug to Anderson that was sitting on a guest chair inside the room.

"Thank you." Anderson received the mug and took a small sip of it. He then praised with a smile, "It tasted wonderful. I think I will bring some of them back to orphanage for myself."

Tsukune took another mug of tea for himself and said, "I am glad you liked it, Father Anderson." After that he went and took a seat on a chair that lay at the one corner of the room. Like Anderson just now, he also took a sip on the tea before he said again, "Now now, what exactly are your reasons for coming here? I am sure it's not as simple as a trip or a reunion between student and teachers. Is it?"

Anderson's smile soon disappeared upon hearing Tsukune's statement just now. He immediately put down the tea onto the table and starts walking towards one of the window with both hands at his back. The room was very quite as Tsukune waiting for Anderson's answers.

"Aono, have you found your answer since you left from the Iscariot Section XIII?" asked Anderson with a monotone that hid his emotion very well from Tsukune. Once again, the room stray back into silent with only the sound of children playing at the outside can be heard. Tsukune then took another sip of the tea and put the mug on the table before he answered Anderson's question.

"Frankly speaking, I am still cannot find it yet, Father." said Tsukune with an awkward smile. He then scratched back of his head and continues, "May be I am not so competent after all."

Anderson then laughed heartily from Tsukune's answer. "Is this the same person that dared to disobeyed orders from Maxwell and punched me into my face 2 years ago?"

"Come on, Father. Technically it was not me who punched you into your face. It was him who punched you into your face." protested Tsukune. He then apologized, "I am sorry father. I just cannot control his actions at that time."

"Still, both of you were having the same thought. Am I right?" Anderson keeps chuckled, "So tell me, have you regretted for your action back then?"

"To be truth, we will still doing the same thing if we can turn back the time." said Tsukune. "I am still cannot accept about slaughtering the innocent bystanders that were not involved in our battle. Even it was in the name of the God."

Anderson gazed silently as Tsukune keep continues, "May be this is the reason that causing me started to question about giving punishment for who they are instead of punishment for what they have done. I mean, is it really a sin for civilian that want to live peacefully, to be punished just because they have different believe with us? This is why I left Iscariot at the first place."

"I see…" Anderson then pulled out a huge envelope from his Cossack and hand it over Tsukune, "Now, I am convinced that I can entrust you with this task."

"A task?" asked Tsukune curiously as he received the envelope.

"It's about Fairy Tail. An organization that consist the monsters, apparently their goal is to destroy human race." Anderson said with a serious tone.

"Isn't that was purpose of Iscariot? To deal with this kind of situation in the first place?" asked Tsukune. "I believed that you, Heinkel and Yumie is more than capable to deal with them anyway."

"We would like to handle them if we can. But it seems like their base of operations are out of our jurisdictions area. That's why I entrusted you for this task."

Tsukune eyes were widened in realization, "You mean their base of activity is at here? Japan?"

"Ha, ha, ha, you are still sharp as ever, Aono." Anderson pushed up his round glass a bit. "Although they are not very active for these past few years, but we believed that they are up to something very huge."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to investigate about their plan and take necessary action to stop them."

"I see. A preemptive strike huh?" Tsukune put the envelope on the table. "Did Maxwell know about this?"

"He knew nothing about this." Anderson said with a maniac grin that only can be seen when he is facing his foe. "Consider this is my personal request. Therefore there is not necessary to report anything to Iscariot or Vatican."

"What if I refused?" asked Tsukune deliberately

"You won't Aono, I knew you won't." Said Anderson, "Besides, we have strengthened all of our defenses at Catholic territory in case those bastards up to something funny. So, it would not make any difference even though you're not accepting this task."

Tsukune replied with a smirk, "In anyway, I have no option but to accept this task. You're quite mean to me you know, Father Anderson."

"You should be grateful that I didn't come here to tear you in pieces for disobeyed your orders and punching your superior." Shot back Anderson half jokingly. He then walked towards the door, "With that, my purpose at here is done. It is time for me to leave for Vatican now."

Tsukune instantly stood up to escort Anderson to the exit. Just as before Anderson turned open the door knob, Tsukune abruptly said something that was in his heart for all this time, "I am sorry Father, for disappointing you in every way. Both of us are just cowards that lost our faith and turn our back to your teaching." Anderson stopped in his track as his face expression hidden from Tsukune's view. Time seems running very slowly as both of them stand silently in the room.

Breaking the silence, Anderson turned to Tsukune with a genuine smile and said, "You are no coward Aono. To stand up for what you've believed, to seek out your own answers by yourselves. That alone needs a lot of courage compare to the persons that only walking to the path that already forged." He then patted Tsukune's shoulder lightly, "Just remember this Aono, even though your answer and your path is different with us, even though one day we might stand and facing each other in battlefield due to different believes. In my eyes, you are still my proud student."

"Thank you. Father Anderson." That was all Tsukune can say after trying to find a perfect words to describe his appreciation for Anderson's faith in him.

"There is no need for thanking me. It's been a pleasure to know that you are doing fine at here." Anderson then continues to walk towards the exit. "Anyway, send my regards to him too. I will always pray for your success, Aono. AMEN!" said Anderson while waving his hand for goodbye.

"AMEN." replied Tsukune with a sign of cross as he is watching Anderson walking through the door with the voices of the children playing still can be hear from the outside of the building. He then glanced to the envelope on the table for a moment before he took it and tore it open to see the content inside.

"Yokai Academy huh?" muttered Tsukune when he reading the first page of the content. "A school of monsters learn to coexist with human. Hmmm, this is gonna be very interesting to see." He then spent his whole afternoon to study all the information within the envelope.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Ok, this is my product after watching Hellsing Ultimate OVA. It's driving in my mind wonder what if Tsukune is as badass as all the Iscariot priests in Hellsing. Anderson is having his cameo at here which served as Tsukune's mentor. I am trying to figure out how to insert Alucard(or Dracula) from Hellsing as well as a mentor for our vampire main character. Basically you can treat this as AU for Hellsing story.

I am attempting to use Kouta Hirano's style of overdramatic dialogues in this story. Therefore there might be a lot of grammar error as well as awkward sentences since English is not my first language. Nevertheless, I hope you guys having fun by reading the story.

Lastly, I don't own anything from Rosario + Vampire and Hellsing nor I am having profit from this story.


End file.
